Movie Date
by Erika2392
Summary: Riley and Lucas have been dating for a week now and Lucas decides to take Riley to the movies.


**Summary:** Riley and Lucas have been dating for a week now and Lucas decides to take Riley to the movies.

* * *

Riley and Lucas were walking to the movie theater hand in hand. They have been dating for a week now and Lucas decided to take Riley to the movies for the first time. Sure, they have gone to the movies together with all their friends but this is the first time they are going to the movies alone as a couple.

As they arrived at the movie theater, they both pay to see a scary movie. Lucas had asked Riley if she's sure she wants to see it and Riley said, "yes," even though, on the inside she's a bit nervous. She has seen scary movies a couple times before with Maya, but she always covers her eyes during the scary parts. She just hopes she doesn't embarrassed herself in front of Lucas as they're watching the movie.

They went to pay for their drinks and get popcorn and chocolate.

As they enter the theater, they went to sit on the back row and waited for the movie to start.

"Hey Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Look what I got." He playfully says as he holds up a bag of gummy bears and gives it to her.

Riley gasped. "Gummy bears! My favorite! Thank you Lucas."

Lucas chuckles. "No problem. I know they're your favorite."

"They are. Thanks!" She said as she kisses his cheek.

Lucas smile and couldn't help but blush. Even though they are comfortable dating right now, she still has this effect on him where she makes him nervous.

"So, you excited to see this movie?"

"Mmhm"

"Well if you get scared, you know I'll protect you." He grins.

Riley giggled. "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine. I don't think I'll be that scared."

Lucas laughs. "Whatever you say, Riley."

Though out the movie, Riley had already had her fair share of heart racing moments. She was trying her best not to get scare during the scary parts.

 _Okay Riley just stay calm. It's just a movie. None of these is real. Unless it's based on a true story.. NO Riley do not think that! Oh no. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself in front of Lucas._

When a funny part came on, Riley started laughing so hard, but then immediately cover her mouth and look to see if anyone heard her.

 _I hope nobody heard that. Why do I always end up embarrassing myself? I just hope Lucas doesn't think I'm weird or crazy._

Lucas glance at her and smile. _She's so adorable. How did I get so lucky?_

Riley started to get tense when a scary part came on again.

Lucas seem to notice and whisper to Riley. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Um yeah, I'm fine", Riley said nervously, "I mean why wouldn't I be okay-" suddenly a loud sound from the movie made Riley jump and grab Lucas's arm and cover her eyes.

Lucas chuckles and put his arm around Riley and let her lay on his chest.

"S-sory." Riley said nervously.

He ran his hand though Riley's hair. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Riley looked at him and Lucas smirked and kissed her forehead.

When the movie ended, they both left the movie theater, hand in hand.

"So what was your favorite part of the movie?"

Lucas smirked. "I like the part where you got scare and kept holding on to me."

Riley gasped. "Lucas!" And playfully punch him in the arm.

"What? That was my favorite part. Oh and how you were laughing so hard and you were looking to see if anyone heard you."

Riley cover her face. "Oh god. Why do I always end up making a fool of myself in front of you?"

Lucas put his arm around her. "It's okay. I find it cute."

Riley shyly smile and giggled.

They finally arrived at Riley's apartment.

"Thanks for walking me home Lucas. I had a great time."

"Same here. We should watch more scary movies again."

Riley crossed her arms and chuckles. "Why? So I can get scared and hold on to you again?"

Lucas smirked. "Yes, exactly."

Riley playfully rolled her eyes. "Hmm, we'll see."

Lucas laughs and puts his arms around Riley. "Goodnight you dork." He says as he place his lips against hers and kisses her softly.

"Goodnight." Riley whisper as they both pull away.

"I'll see you Monday."

"Okay."

Riley smile to herself as she watch Lucas leave. Even though they're dating now, he still gives her butterflies.


End file.
